The Struggle for Japan
by Matt-Harry-Potter
Summary: Honor... Loyalty... Courage... follow Lord Nobunaga Oda, Toshiie Maeda, Katuie, Ujisato, Hideyoshi and more on their wild adventure to Unify Japan, but on their way they find out that there is a spy under their own nose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A bad Council

It was a cold, wet morning outside Gifu Castle. Toshiie Maeda sat in the snow outside the gate gazing at the enemy main camp not too far away. A gust of wind flew towards Gifu and Toshiie started to shiver. He stood up and headed back inside the castle. The guard outside the gate waved and smiled at Toshiie. Toshiie smiled back while the guard opened the gate. The gates were huge oak doors that were a little rusty and hard to open. Toshiie quickly entered the castle and looked around. It was empty. He walked towards a post that seemed to have a letter attached to it. Toshiie stared hard at the letter then realised he had forgot the most important thing. He forgot the War council. Toshiie took off like a rocket and ran up the stairs. He finally reached the room where the meeting was held. Everyone was sitting down waiting for Toshiie's arrival. Nobunaga straightened as Toshiie entered the room and took his place next to Hideyoshi. "Good, now we can begin." Nobunaga announced. "What is our current situation?" Koroku, a bright young samurai, turned to Nobunaga and replied; "Our scouts have come back with the following situation" Koroku pulled out a military map and unfolded it. He pointed to the top of the map near the enemy main camp.

"Lady Kicho is positioned here. We must extract her safely but also keep our eye on the enemy. We must be careful of enemy ambush and traps as we make our way to the top. My lord how shall we deploy for this battle?" Nobunaga exchanged glances with Toshiie, but Toshiie simply turned away. Nobunaga took the little wooden blocks representing the Oda forces and clenched them in his hand as he began to think carefully. He placed the grey wooden block representing himself and placed it a few inches from the main camp. He then placed Toshiie's block next to himself as a support unit. Katsuie moved closer to the map and took his little block and placed it near the river line not far from the main camp. Nobunaga raised his eyebrows and looked at Katsuie as if to say '_Are you out of your mind?_'

"Don't worry" Katsuie began. "I know what I am doing, but I will need a support unit" Nobunaga nodded slowly then moved Ujisato next to Katsuie. Ujisato nodded to Nobunaga then turned to look out the window. Nobunaga stood up and announced; "Good, the council is over. You all know what you have to do, now GO!" Everyone bowed and shouted "SIR!" Nobunaga was the first one to leave followed by Katsuie, Ujisato, Ranmaru and Oichi. Toshiie didn't move but just sat there thinking.

Nobunaga headed towards the stables outside Gifu. He bowed to the guard as he opened the gate. Wind gushed in and everyone was shivering. Nobunaga pushed against the wind and struggled to get to the stables. The horses neighed hard and loud as the storm only got worse. Shadow fall (one of the newly caught horses) slammed against his stable gate with brute force. The gate weakened and weakened after the many thuds. Nobunaga reached the stables and calmed the horses down. He took the saddle and reins that were hanging on the walls and placed them on the stable door of his horse. Its name was 'White Mint'. He was white, pretty close to silver and had always been loyal to Nobunaga. It neighed and reared up as it saw its owner. Nobunaga opened the gate. He took the saddle and reins and placed them easily on White Mint. The other horses sighed as they watched White Mint and Nobunaga leave the stables.

Toshiie finally took off down the stairs to gather his troops. He passed the Great Hall and entered another room where he bumped into Ujisato. "Oh! Sorry Ujisato. I didn't see you there"

"It's alright. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Nobunaga wants to speak with you before we head off. I will gather your troops for you"

"Thanks." At that moment Toshiie went off to find Nobunaga. He looked all around the castle and was about to head over to the main gate when Oichi turned up behind him. "Lord Toshiie, please take this to my brother if you find him." Oichi gave Toshiie a small item rapped in silk, bowed quickly and ran off" Toshiie unfolded the silk then looked at the object. It was some sort of seal made of bronze. It had dragons and horses carved around it and held a small padlock at the front. Toshiie rapped it back up and continued to find Nobunaga at the main gate.

Nobunaga steered his horse through the gate and turned to see Toshiie running towards him carrying the seal. "My lord…" Toshiie began. "Lady Oichi begged me to give this to you." Nobunaga took the rapped object off Toshiie and stared at it for a few moments. "It seems to be some sort of seal" said Toshiie. Nobunaga placed the seal in one of the pockets on the side of his horse and nodded to Toshiie. Toshiie was about to turn back when he realised that Nobunaga wanted to speak with him. "You asked for me my lord?" Nobunaga dismounted his horse and walked over to Toshiie who was now a bit concerned. Lord Nobunaga never seemed to be so quiet. He was always the lively one. "Toshiie… I've noticed that you seemed a bit uneasy during the Council. Is something bothering you?" Nobunaga asked. Toshiie sighed then replied, "Oh, I just… I just didn't feel okay that's all. I am fine now and ready to carry out your orders." Nobunaga raised his eyebrows but turned away from Toshiie and mounted his horse again. "Alright. I will meet you outside the main gate as soon as night falls" Toshiie bowed and watched as Nobunaga kicked his horse and headed towards the main hall of the castle to gather the remaining troops. Toshiie sighed then went to collect his own horse from the stables. He pushed open the giant doors and wind gushed in. Toshiie almost fell back due to the storm being so strong. _'How are we going to fight in this weather' _he thought. He hugged his arms and pushed against the strong winds to reach the stables.

Katsuie was in the main hall preparing for battle as Nobunaga trotted in. "My lord, are you quite all right?" Nobunaga's eyes rolled then turned white. He felt his legs weaken and his arms shake. Katsuie ran up to Nobunaga. "My lord?" he questioned again, but there was no answer from the Lord. Nobunaga collapsed and fell off his horse. He hit the floor with a thud. Katsuie was shocked and shouted for help. Oichi heard the scream and immediately ran towards it. Toshiie finally reached the stables when he heard Katsuie's cries. He forgot about his horse and ran back inside the castle to see what all the commotion was about. Hideyoshi ran from upstairs and reached Nobunaga. "My Lord? Can you hear me?" pleaded Hideyoshi. Katsuie looked at Hideyoshi and shook his head as if to say _'No he cannot hear you' _Toshiie and Oichi ran in at the same time, both with concerned faces. Toshiie knelt beside Nobunaga and searched for any sign of injuries. There were none. "Someone help me to carry the Lord up to his bedroom" Toshiie requested. Katsuie nodded and lifted up Nobunaga's legs, while Toshiie carefully lifted up his upper body and head. They both carefully carried Nobunaga up the stairs and into his bedroom. Oichi and Hideyoshi followed after. Toshiie and Katsuie placed Nobunaga on the floor of his bedroom and rested his head on his pillow. Oichi removed his armour plates and shoes while Hideyoshi grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of him. All of them knelt beside Nobunaga and waited patiently for him to wake up. Toshiie closed his eyes and lowered his head. A tear fell down from Oichi's delicate face as she grasped her brothers' hand and held it close. A few moments went by and Nobunaga started to shiver. Everyone brightened up as they knew he was alive. Toshiie leaned close to Nobunaga's face and felt for any breathing. "He IS breathing, but it is very shallow" Toshiie said. They waited a few more moments to see any improvements.

Night was falling. Toshiie walked back and for across Nobunaga's bedroom. Katsuie sat next to the window and looked out. Hideyoshi was fast asleep in the corner and Oichi was still grasping her brother's hand. Nobunaga stirred then slowly opened his eyes. "Oichi…" He whispered. Oichi looked in surprise and shouted, "HES OKAY!" Everyone jumped up and quickly kneeled beside Nobunaga. Nobunaga sat up slowly and started to shake. "Night has come we must…prepare…" Nobunaga coughed and was unable to finish the sentence but everyone knew what he was going to say. "You cannot fight my Lord, not in this condition." Toshiie pleaded. Oichi placed her hands on Nobunaga's shoulders and gently eased him back down. "Rest brother… Lord Toshiie, Katsuie, Ujisato and Hideyoshi will ride to battle for you." Katsuie's eyes widened but nodded. Everyone left the room in order for Nobunaga to get some rest.

When everyone left, Nobunaga jumped up and walked over to his wardrobe. He slowly opened it and took out the armour plates and shoes. He slipped them on carefully, trying not to make any noise. Successful in putting on the armour Nobunaga headed towards the door. He poked his head out first to see if anyone was there. No one. He creaked open the door and slowly made his way down the stairs. Oichi appeared at the bottom with her arms crossed and her foot tapping at the ground. Nobunaga gulped then grinned slightly. "Brother." Oichi said firmly. "You know better than to run off when you're unwell" Nobunaga nodded slowly then made a run for it. Oichi shouted but Nobunaga ignored it. He kept running but bumped into Toshiie. Toshiie raised his eyebrows. "My Lord? What ARE you doing?" asked Toshiie. Nobunaga straightened. "I'm going to battle and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Nobunaga barged through Toshiie and headed for his horse who was still in the main hall. Toshiie sighed then gathered his troops and some supplies.

It was late and the sky was dark. Toshiie, Katsuie, Ujisato and Hideyoshi all waited for Nobunaga who was still preparing his horse. Toshiie wriggled about and could not keep still. Katsuie giggled. "Is something wrong Toshiie? You look like you got ants in your pants" Hideyoshi burst out laughing. "Nothing is wrong" Toshiie replied. "I just don't feel right. This battle… there is something strange about it" Katsuie stopped giggling and looked at Toshiie in concern. Nobunaga soon joined them with his sword in hand. Everyone mounted their horses and waited for Nobunaga's orders. "Okay men! We march towards the Mori enemy camp" Nobunaga announced. Everyone raised their weapons and cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

**The war begins**

It was still cold but the storm was easing. Everyone was quiet. They were all worried about Lord Nobunaga and his condition. Toshiie kicked his horse a little harder to catch up with Katsuie. "Do you think he will be alright?" whispered Toshiie. Katsuie raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Lord Nobunaga you dim wit"

"Oh right… well, hard to say really."

"I guess he seems fine now… but I am still worried about him"

"I think he will be fine. He is strong and can defeat any illness" Toshiie lowered his head and sighed. Nobunaga peered through the mist and sighted the enemy main camp. He pulled the reins on his horse and stopped. Everyone stopped behind him. Nobunaga turned around to face his army. "Okay" He started. "You all know what you have to do. Toshiie and I will find Lady Kicho while Katsuie and Ujisato keep the enemy occupied."

"What about me my Lord?" questioned Hideyoshi. Nobunaga grinned "I have a special job for you…" Hideyoshi looked confused but listened to what he wanted him to do.

Katsuie and Ujisato trotted to the river line. They stopped at the edge as they could see the faint red armour of the Mori army. Katsuie and Ujisato gathered their troops into a box formation and were ready to charge. One of the troops sensed danger and refused to move. "MOVE, YOU STUPID SOLDIER!" shouted Katsuie. Katsuie began to get very impatient. After a few beatings the soldier finally moved to his position. Katsuie whacked his horse with his sword and yelled 'CHARGE!' They splashed into the shallow water and galloped hard. The worried soldier tried to stay a bit behind, but Ujisato pushed him along. Katsuie's horse kept galloping and saw that the river grew deeper. The horse tried to stop but skidded. Katsuie then realised why the horse was stopping and pulled the reins hard. The horse stopped dead and Katsuie flew off and splashed into the deep water. Ujisato stopped his horse with ease and giggled. "Help me you half wit! I can't swim with amour!" screamed Katsuie. Ujisato rushed towards the deep waters edge. "What should I do"? He questioned. "Use your brain you moron and find me a rope!" Ujisato ordered his men to find a 'rope'. "Just hang in there. My men will find you a rope of some kind" yelled Ujisato.

Nobunaga and Toshiie wondered across the plains with their soldiers in search of Lady Kicho, but there was no sign of the enemy. It was dead. Toshiie suspected there could be an ambush near by, but Nobunaga told him not to worry. They pressed on across the empty plains. Toshiie froze as he saw an army in the distance approaching them quickly. Nobunaga stopped his army and prepared the box formation. Toshiie did the same to his little army and stood a bit back from Nobunaga. The faint army started to come more visible as they drew near. Nobunaga raised his sword and yelled for them to charge. They sped down the hill and across the vast plains. As the enemy drew near they could tell that it was only a scout. Still they best rid of them before they return back to their camp and report the news that Nobunaga had been sighted. As the scout army realised it was Nobunaga they started to retreat. Toshiie's army pressed on after them, with Nobunaga close behind. They soon caught up and surrounded them. The scout army all drew their swords and were shaking in fear. Toshiie launched the first attack against the scout leader. Soon everyone was killing each other.

Not too long after the scout army was defeated. Nobunaga bowed to the remains of the enemy then continued the search for Lady Kicho.

Hideyoshi was a few metres away from the enemy main camp with his army close behind. The enemy main camp was vast. There were a number of guards patrolling the outside and in. Hideyoshi told his army to stay put and rescue him if there was any danger. The troops nodded and stood perfectly still. Hideyoshi sneaked in the long grass and soon reached the wall of the enemy main camp. He peered through a small opening in the wall and listened in to what the enemy were saying. The Mori grand general was sitting at a small table opposite a woman. Hideyoshi couldn't tell who it was so he slowly moved to the right hand side of the hold and peered through again. He gasped as he saw who the woman was. It was Lady Kicho. Hideyoshi stayed put and listened in to the conversation. "My Lord, I heard that Nobunaga himself is here" said one of the guards. The Mori grand general stared at the guard shocked. "Nobunaga? Hmm… Set up ambushes around our camp. That way there is no way he can get in here" The guard nodded and ran off. Hideyoshi crawled away from the hole and headed back towards his army. "My Lord…" his troops began. "Is everything alright? What did you see?" Hideyoshi mounted his horse. He whipped him with his spear and galloped hard towards Nobunaga. His troops shrugged but soon followed. Hideyoshi looked from left to right, but couldn't see Lord Nobunaga. He crossed a small stream and wondered down a hill. He could then see Toshiie and his men resting at the shade of a tree. "TOSHIIE!" He yelled. Toshiie looked in the direction to which the noise had come from. He called over Nobunaga. Hideyoshi reached Toshiie and quickly jumped off his horse. Nobunaga appeared from behind the tree and smiled as he saw Hideyoshi. "Monkey" Nobunaga began. "What news do you bring us from the enemy?"

"My Lord, they know you are here and they are planning on setting up ambushes around their camp. Also Lady Kicho is there." Nobunaga nodded. He looked towards the sky then immediately took off towards the enemy main camp. Toshiie kicked his horse hard and braked in front of Nobunaga. "My Lord you cannot do this. You will be killed. We do not know where the enemy plans on setting up their ambushes" pleaded Toshiie. Nobunaga stopped his horse and froze. He thought for a moment before thanking Toshiie for stopping him.

One of Ujisato's soldiers came back with a thick vine from the trees and handed it to Ujisato. Katsuie was still shouting his lungs out and waving his arms wildly in the air. "HERE! You stupid bobbing duck" Ujisato yelled. He threw the vine out and told his troops to hold the other end. Katsuie grabbed the vine and was pulled out of the water. He stood up and was soaking wet with water dripping from his hair. Ujisato giggled but tried to keep a straight face. He knew how frustrated Katsuie became if you made fun of him. They both mounted their horses and planned on finding another way through. They decided to go through the thick forest not too far from the river. They stopped outside of the forest and looked in. It was dark and hard to see but they decided to try it. Katsuie went first, close followed by Ujisato. The forest was quiet… a little too quiet. Ambushes may easily be found in here. The weeds were all over the place which angered Katsuie. He swinged his sword about to get rid of the weeds but the more he slashed the more came back. Ujisato slowed his pace as he heard the sound of a woman crying. "Katsuie, can you hear that?" Katsuie stopped his horse then listened carefully. "Hai I can"

"Hai?" said Ujisato. "YES! You dip shit. Can't you speak Japanese?" Ujisato shrugged. He was used to these kinds of insults. He just lets them slip right past him. They followed the crying sound and soon reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. A young woman sat on a rock in the middle of the clearing. Tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the ground. As soon as her features were visible, Katsuie and Ujisato both yelled "LADY KICHO!" The young woman raised her head and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Who are you?" she said softly. "We have come to rescue you. We have come to take you back to Lord Nobunaga" replied Katsuie. Ujisato just nodded. The young woman ran towards them and mounted Katsuie's horse. Ujisato laughed. "I think she is ready!" Katsuie growled and mounted onto the front of his horse. Ujisato laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach while he mounted his own horse. "Oh shut up bird brain" growled Katsuie. Ujisato closed his mouth and led both Katsuie and Lady Kicho out of the forest. "Right, now the only problem is that we have to find Lord Nobunaga and get da hell out of here" said Ujisato "The enemy will realise that Lady Kicho is gone and will most definitely start searching for us". Katsuie, Lady Kicho and Ujisato all headed out to find Lord Nobunaga.

It was now pitch black and very hard to see. Toshiie and his troops grabbed a bunch of sticks from a near by forest and placed them in the middle of Nobunaga and Hideyoshi. He grabbed a near by rock and twisted the stick on top of it. Sparks flew and hit the wood. A light fire started. Toshiie gently blew on the fire to make it grow. Nobunaga sat around the fire with Hideyoshi and Toshiie wondering if Katsuie and Ujisato were okay. Hideyoshi fell back and dozed off. That boy could sleep anywhere, even in the toughest of times. Nobunaga's head began to spin. He gripped a log for support. Toshiie moved closer to Nobunaga. "Are you alright my Lord?" Nobunaga put his hand on his head to try and ease the spinning. "Yes, just a little dizzy" Toshiie turned away for a short moment then looked back to Nobunaga. Nobunaga looked at Toshiie then fainted. Toshiie shouted to Hideyoshi who was still half asleep but soon was wide awake as he saw Nobunaga unconscious. Toshiie mounted his horse and told his guards to stay put. "Hideyoshi, I will find some water for the Lord. You best keep an eye on him" Hideyoshi nodded as Toshiie sped off in search of water. Hideyoshi sat next to Nobunaga. He crouched up in a ball and rocked back and for waiting for Toshiie's return.

Toshiie wondered across the great plains but was unable to find a river. It was dark, cold and snow started to fall. Toshiie hugged himself with one arm and steered the horse with the other. He looked left to right but all was empty and plain. Then 2 dark figures were approaching him. He moved closer towards them and realised that it was Katsuie and Ujisato. They all greeted each other. Toshiie beamed and shouted. "I'm glad your okay and you managed to find and rescue Lady Kicho!" Katsuie grinned. "Where is Lord Nobunaga?" Ujisato asked. "He is unwell, resting by a camp fire not too far from here" Toshiie replied. They all looked concerned and headed back to the camp fire. Hideyoshi heard the sharp noise of horses approaching and looked up. "WOW! You are all here" said Hideyoshi. Toshiie leaned down next to Nobunaga. He asked if anyone had water. "I have some water" Ujisato said. He handed Toshiie the water. Toshiie slowly lifted up Nobunaga's head and poured some water into his mouth. Nobunaga coughed but swallowed the water. "Its best we take him back to the castle" Toshiie whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered up any loose supplies. Katsuie and Toshiie both lifted Lord Nobunaga onto his horse. "I best ride with him" Toshiie began. "We will use a rope and tie my horse with Nobunaga's. That way we won't loose him" Lady Kicho ran into the near by woods and soon came back with a thin vine that was strong enough to tie the horses with. Katsuie took the vine and tied a double knot to Toshiie's horse and joined it with Nobunaga's. They all mounted and left for Gifu Castle.


End file.
